


Where Is Your Boy?

by kenezbian



Category: Rooster Teeth Productions RPF
Genre: Bromance, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Dan have mixed feelings about Michael and Gavin, respectively. Kinda inspired by Fall Out Boy’s “Where Is Your Boy” but not a songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Is Your Boy?

_**Where is your boy tonight, I hope** _   
_**He is a gentleman** _   
_**Maybe he won’t find out what I know** _   
_**You were the last good thing about** _   
_**This part of town** _

———

Ray smirked as he watched his friend get off the train. “Hey shithead, you ready for our date?”

Michael smiled and slapped Ray on the back. “You know it. But remember, I’m not cheap. You better treat me right or I won’t put out.”

They walked out of the station and into the city proper, bullshitting about life as they made their way to Dave and Buster’s to play some games. Ray noticed that Michael’s laugh sometimes seemed forced, and maybe some of his words weren’t coming as easily.

“Hey bro, is something wrong?” Ray’s eyebrows knit together. “You seem distant.”

“I’m moving to Austin,” the redhead blurted out. “Jack officially asked me to be a member of Achievement Hunter again and I wasn’t stupid enough to say no this time.”

Ray grinned. “That’s awesome! Were you afraid to tell me in case I’d be mad?”

“Well… yeah.” Michael shrugged. “Didn’t want you to feel left out or anything.”

“No way, this is awesome! Just promise me you’ll use your influence to get me a job there, huh?” He elbowed his buddy, then walked over to a House of the Dead machine. “C’mon, bro, I wanna kill some zombies.”

———

Dan watched Gavin as he packed up the Phantom after a successful shoot for the Slow Mo Guys. Normally, when it had gone as well as it had, Gavin could hardly contain his excitement about the footage and how many views it would get. Today, he was quiet.

“Everything alright?” Dan asked.

Gavin snapped the case shut and propped it against the wall with the rest of the equipment. “Yeah, everything’s fine. Why?”

“You’re quiet.” Dan smirked.

The blond laughed and shook his head. “Just thinking about stuff, B.”

“Like what?”

“My visa cleared. I’m going to Austin!” Gavin’s bubbly personality began shining through again. “I’m so excited to see Burnie and Geoff again and meet Michael in person and—” He stopped suddenly and frowned. “But I’m gonna miss a lot of people here too, my brother and my parents and you.”

“What, you thought I’d be upset?” Dan clapped a hand on Gavin’s back. “B, you and I made this channel so you could get a visa in the first place. I knew this was coming, I’m not mad or anything. I’ll miss you, but I’m not gonna try to make you stay, yeah?”

Gavin smiled weakly. “Thanks B.”

———

Ray laid in bed in his apartment in Queens and heaved a sigh. Michael had sent a tweet about making it to Austin safely and he was feeling a little low.

Yeah, he was excited for his friend getting the opportunity of a lifetime, but the thing he had loved about Michael the most was that he lived nearby - so many other of his Achievement Hunter friends were long-distance and he’d never met them at all, while he and Michael had hung out a number of times. It was nice.

New York City suddenly seemed terribly lonely.

He sat up and scrubbed a hand over his face. _Ugh, this is bullshit,_ he said to himself. _I shouldn’t be feeling this sad, it’s what he wanted._

His phone lit up and he grabbed it quickly, punching in his passcode to read the text. Michael. “Hey bro, I made it to Austin. As soon as I get a place I want you to come visit me, okay?”

A small smile crept across Ray’s face, and he typed his reply: “Can’t wait!”

———

Dan stared at his ceiling and pressed his lips in a thin line. He had just seen Gavin a couple days before, filming a few episodes before he officially moved to Texas, but it felt like forever. And what made it worse was that he wasn’t sure when he’d see him again.

He flipped over and smushed his face into his pillow and groaned. This wasn’t the first time he and Gavin had been separated for a long time - he was in the Army and Gavin had traveled to the States before - but this was the first time that their reunion was so uncertain.

He laid there until he couldn’t breathe, then cocked his head to the side just in time to see his phone light up on the pillow next to him. He grabbed it and checked the message.

“Made it to Austin safely. Miss you lots, -B.”

He stared at the phone, debating whether to answer the text or not, when another message followed.

“Gonna be home in July for a wedding. Wanna film? -B.”

Dan smirked and returned, “Can’t wait! -B.”

———

Ray watched out of the corner of his eye as Michael tackled Gavin and he bit his lip. He liked Gavin a lot, they’d become friends (as if Gavin would ever allow anyone to not be his friend), but sometimes he felt like a third wheel.

The Puerto Rican moved to Austin to be an Achievement Hunter and he loved everything about it - several of the people he knew were suddenly locals, including Michael, who lived in the same apartment complex as him, and he felt like he belonged.

Gavin threw him for a loop though. The outgoing Englishman had such an amazing dynamic with Michael, laid-back versus wound up, smiles versus frowns, laughing giddy happiness versus serious business.

Ray sometimes felt like the polar opposite to both guys - both extroverts to his introvert. Ray liked staying home and playing games, and these two both liked going out and partying.

He would never say that moving to Austin was a mistake, but he would say that maybe the reasons for moving weren’t as valid as he’d hoped.

Gavin must’ve seen the look on his face because suddenly he was being tackled too, both men pinning him to the ground, Michael tickling his ribs and shouting to Gavin to get his knees.

By the time they had given up and moved on to Geoff, Ray’s sides ached from laughing and from Michael’s bony fingers.

_Nah, this was the right choice._

———

Dan loudly clicked the mouse button as he hit the X in the corner of the screen, effectively closing his browser. He’d been watching Behind the Scenes: Rage Quit - Slender, and he was feeling sick.

Watching the guy from Jersey pal around with his friend, knocking him out of the chair, carrying him on his shoulders… Ugh, what bullshit.

He got up and walked out the front door, going for a walk while he cleared his head. At first, his thoughts were full of anger and betrayal - how _dare_ Michael treat Gavin in such a way, why the fuck would Gavin leave when he had that relationship with _me_ , that sort of thing.

As he walked, he realized that he wasn’t really mad at either of them - when guys are friends that’s what they do. He was just jealous that Gavin had found someone else to do it with. _He didn’t leave to spite me. He left because he got the job he was working hard to get. He didn’t even know Michael when he left._

He stopped walked and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck, then pulled out his phone. He typed out a quick text, “Saw your Slender vid, loved it. -B.”

He walked back to his house, kicked off his shoes, and went to sit down at his computer again when his phone buzzed in his pocket.

“Thanks. Miss you a lot. Michael says hi. -B.”

“Tell him I said to kick you in the balls for me. -B.”

The next text he got was from a number he didn’t recognize, but it was Gavin curled up in a ball on the carpet with someone’s disembodied arm giving the camera a thumbs up. Dan recognized the Link tattoo immediately and started laughing.


End file.
